DreamLand
by greenone15
Summary: Summary is within the first chapter. Warning: characters and rating may change.
1. Embarking Journey

**_DreamLand_**

**Summary**: In the Gamble Galaxy there are dreamers and there are DRLs ( Dream Related Lifeforms).They coexist on the same plain to participate in the grand game called: DreamLand. The rules are simple: The challenger has the chance to play any game they can think of and move forward a set amount of space according to the intensity of the game. If the challenger wins they can take their opponents DRL, if the challenger loses they must sacrifice their life. The more the dreamer moves forward the more powerful their DRLs becomes and are one step closure to being set free. The dreamer who reigns supreme in the end will obtain the title:

Kirby of the Stars.

* * *

**A/N:** This is something I had bottled in my mind for a while and it seems interesting enough to catch a few eyes. The following below is a pairing of DRLs and their creator ( DRL- Creator):

Kirby- Unknown

Photron- Blood Knight

King DeDeDe- Bandana Dee

Nightmare- Meta Knight

Lor Starcutter - Magolor

Dark Mind- Dark Meta Knight

Masher 0.2- Knuckle Joe

Masher 0.1- Sir Jecra

NOVA- Marx

Queen Sectonia- Taranza

Drawica- Adreline

Paintica- Ado

Ribbon- Queen Fairy

Halbred- Sailor Dee

Landia- The Ancients

Galaxia- Sir Arthur

Dragoon - Sir Dragato

* * *

Some of them will not appear in the story right off the back as I think I will start off with a few more explanations : firstly, DreamLand is a board game but it is not not normal because the 'spaces' in which challengers can move are actually regions in DreamLand and the adventures are similar to the actual game where the game takes place. The DRLs are the first thing the creators think of or as they say their first dream. They can also can be weapons used by their creators, either magical, legendary, or average. The creators can fuse with their DRLs by using their Aster ( WarpStar) and depending on how much energy they have will determine how long they can stay fused together. Secondly, DRLs need a period of time to recharge after use, some can take as little as seconds while others can take as long as years. And if DRLs are damaged their creators will experience the same pain akin to a mere pinch to excruciating pain. Thirdly, the creators who have their DRLs fighting for them can not be harmed during battle, the only time when this is invalid is when the creator fights along side their DRLs or they use them as weapons for their own personal use. Vehicles are also considered DRLs as they possess conscious thought and can be used as transportation or a battlefield. Fourthly, the creators can call 'Spar' or 'Duel' as a safe guard against losing their DRLs and or their lives as side quest, the former usually this happens among friends and family.

Fifthly, the challenger/opponents can take other roles such as Knights, Kings, Queens, princes, and princesses of different regions and become the boss of that region if their skill proves to be high enough. The challenger can also create Groups, Parties, Cults, or Guilds depending on how much they are willing to divid their life energy among teammates ( this can be done by preforming face-to-face) and work together to reach the end. But in the end they all must battle each other because there can only be one winner, that is why most refuse to participate and start their lives as Defaults or people who are mere merchants, travelers, or commoners.

( Note: Duels are when two Challengers land on the same space that are not apart of the same group,party,cult, or guild. The conditions of duels are that DRLs are only allowed to fight so if the DRL is a weapon/vehicle they will be provided a body to fend for themselves. Battles are when a creator can challenge the space ahead of them that has another challenger on it. The conditions of battles are that the creators are only allowed to fight and to keep the game fair there is a 50/50 chance they can be brought down to or brought up to the same level as their challenger. Spars are when DRLs and their creators can fight on equal ground against their opponent. The conditions of spar is that it must be between a friend,group,cult, or guild- no exceptions and no one is allowed to move spaces forward.)

The is also a few other things that you must remember is that Aster Fusion can be an option unlocked in the event that it is the 'Royal', final blow, or the opponent proves to be too strong. Also be aware that Aster Fusion can be unsuccessful if the DRL is too severely damaged or the link between DRLs and their creators are weak. If Aster Fusion is successful there are actually two kinds of fusion: Star Fusion and Soul Fusion. Star Fusion is basically the 'light' form of when a creator and their DRL have a strong bond and combine together to make a Star Warrior. Soul Fusion is basically the 'dark' form when a creator and their DRL have a weak but persistent bond and combine together to make a Demon Beast. A special kind of fusion is the mysterious Third as it is just known as the Third. A myth of when a creator is split into three halves and achieve Star and Soul fusion at the same time to create Third. The only way for this to happen is for the creator to receive 'The God of the Dead' seal while on a quest and be split into a set amount of pieces depending on how much energy can be separated, it is akin to creating a group, party, cult, of guild. Though the Third is not an available option to pick as it can only be achieved by a select few.

Also once the match-up has been decided and the victor is chosen, the loser can not be selected again for that same mode/option/setting, for example: If Marx loses in a battle he can't participate in another one but he can still do Duels, and Spars. In the event that he loses a duel he is no longer a 'playable' character and there for he is left with either two options- join a guild, group,cult, or party OR become a Default. Even then he would be demoted to only duels and spars with the off chance of a 'Royal' which is basically a free-for-all and anyone can join in the the event that there is a regional boss that requires more than three to seven people to defeat.

In a way it is trying to put Mario Party, SAoL, CandyLand, and No Life No Game all in one story that only uses Kirby characters.

**DISCLAIMER**: All Kirby characters used are not mine and all that jazz. I only own the plot, so no stealing.

* * *

Chapter One: Embarking Journey

* * *

The plains of Green Greens are vast and untouched by pollution and the works of evil. The wind is a gentle breeze that carried fresh air across the bright blue sky and fluffy clouds. An occasional butterfly would flutter on by without a care in the world on wondrous journey to different regions. Everything about the area is peaceful and quiet with no disturbances to speak of. Not even birds nor the insects living within the lush environment made a sound as they simply enjoy the company of mother nature.

Suddenly, a loud noise transverses the region causing many of the inhabitants to screech in surprise and shock. The sound of battle could be be heard miles away yet it seems so close as clangs and dings pounded against the closest eardrums. It is akin to metal scraping against steel- shouting is soon heard. A witch drawing her long crooked nails across a smooth surface- screaming follows after a multiple chain of deafening explosions. A golden sword and its armored wielder violently strikes against their opponent, a giant metallic warrior and its partner; the battle is drawing to a close as it reaches its end.

The golden sword made a mighty swing downward against the metal armor of its challenger. A yelp of surprise wafts in the air as the opponent sees the golden sword inches away from their throat. Rivulets of blood dips from both challenger and opponent in various places, breathing heavy as silence returns. The two beings do not move for another moment as they simply took in the capabilities of the other; the victory and the lose of battle that must come with sacrifice. Fortunately it is merely a spare between good friends.

_Game Point! _

_Sir Arthur is Victor!_

" I win" is all the owner of the golden sword, Sir Arthur, said as he withdraw his weapon that matched his gleaming armor. His opponent snorted with annoyance as he helps his opponent to his feet; " It's not my fault, Masher got distracted by the light show you call armor". The owner of the sword chuckled in response as his gaze met the metallic warrior towering over the back of his opponent. It truly is a magnificent creature with such great might it can destroy the largest of mountains. Its only weakness, as of recently, is its partner having terrible swordsmanship.

" Blaming your faults on others only proves that the almighty Sir Jecra is a sore loser " addressed Arthur as he sheath his sword in the short leather scabbard strapped to his side." Well,… I don't know about almighty but its a start, ain't that right Masher?" replied Sir Jecra as he rubbed his nose absent-mindedly; turning his attention to the lumbering warrior behind him." **Affirmative**" came the robot-like voice of the giant as it is clearly defined as a mechanical being by its sleek cylinder body and black visor. " How is your boy doing by the way? I heard he finally had his first dream" questioned Sir Arthur as he began his trek back to his camp site a few miles over yonder. " He's doing fine, though he dreamt up an upgraded version of Masher, trying to be like his old man" replied Sir Jecra as he cracked a smile as Sir Arthur gestured for him to follow.

" Times such have changed since the outbreak of Demon Beasts, I'm lucky to live passed it all" said Sir Arthur as it is a known historical fact that three years ago a war of sorts broke out among the masses. It caused devastating effects and are still ongoing in some regions while a grand guild known as The GSA was formed to keep the peace. The founder of such a guild is walking right by Sir Jecra's side. " Yep, we lost a lot of good people and gained even greater ones like M-". Sir Jerca stops in mid-sentence as he clapped his hands over his mouth like he has spoken something forbidden. Sir Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as his heart throbbed a dull ache. Even his sword could feel the grief radiating of him as it emitted a soft chime.

" Yes,… he was a great warrior and an even greater friend" spoke Sir Arthur with a slight hint of remorse. Sir Jecra became quite for a moment before perking up again, his battling companion reminding him of its present by its heavy footfalls. " Geez, I hope your wife is a great cook because I haven't had anything decent to eat in days. I love Knuckle Joe with all my heart but his cooking could kill a boar and even then I won't even eat the thing". Sir Arthur chuckled as he resumes his walk, his friend certainly knows how to cheer him up and he hopes that that quality will pass on to his friend's son.

" I could say the same about your cooking if you hadn't agreed with me" teased Sir Arthur which earned him an elbow to the ribs." At least my fighting skills don't stink as bad as yours" retorted Sir Jecra with crossing arms and a smirk across his lavender face. " Don't go throwing taunts when your bark is worse than your bite" said Sir Arthur as a small cottage could be seen in the distance. The sight brought forth a bright golden glow from Sir Arthur's scabbard. The structure surrounded by many herbs and flowers that made it stick like a sore thumb amongst the flat plain. An accent stone well sat off to the side to draw up fresh water while the chimney bellows white smoke and the smell of baking meat wafts in the breeze.

" I bet she is cooking her famous stew" comments Sir Jecra as he picks up the pace along with Sir Arthur following close behind. Upon entering the cottage their noses are assaulted with different scents and smells that were nearly overwhelming. Sir Arthur's life was a Default so she didn't have any distinguishing features except for her golden-brown eyes, spherical body, and bright smile; as a result, everything else just seems like they blur together. But there was a time when Sir Arthur's wife had a real form and was really beautiful back in the day until she lost her last Duel against someone with a giant clock for a DRL. Still, to Sir Arthur she never had changed and Sir Jerca would probably do the same for his wife.

" Good Morning gentleman, how was the spar?" questioned Sir Arthur's wife as she turned from the fireplace with a boiling pot between her oven mittens." Sir Arthur tried to blind me with his armor and I ended up losing" responded Sir Jecra as he took a seat at the small wooden table in the middle of the equally small living room." At least you didn't lose your DRL, it would be a real shame if you ended up stuck here forever" spoke Sir Arthur's wife as she set the pot down on paddings before setting the table up for lunch. The female's husband had made his way over to the corner where a wooden door leads to their shared bedroom. When Sir Arthur came back his form is bare and his emerald skin is clearly visible along with his light violet eyes.

" Why did you leave Galaxia all by her lonesome? I'm sure she would like to something to eat after such an intense battle" questioned Sir Jecra as he notices the golden sword absent from Sir Arthur's side." She isn't feeling to well after Masher nearly broke one of her prongs off. And that last blow really caused some damage to her handle" explained Sir Arthur as he sat at the table opposite of Sir Jecra. He smiles when his wife pours her delicious stew into the clay bowl that lays before him. The steam rose to his face and cradled it as he takes up his spoon to eat. Sir Jecra did likewise except he is wolfing down his food like there is no tomorrow.

" I will have to take a look at her later, as for now I can rest easy knowing both you came back in one piece" spoke Sir Arthur's wife as her smile brightened and exits the area to fetch a pale of fresh water from the well. The husband merely waves at his wife as she leaves out the door and finishes up his lunch. The portions have been getting smaller with each passing day and if he doesn't start moving forward they would eventually run out of food and such needed supplies. At that same moment Sir Jecra's face grew stern as he set his spoon down. Such an action only met an even briefer moment of silence.

" So what are you going to do? resources in Green Greens are running low and a lot of the merchants have moved on to other regions since this one isn't as popular as it used to be" questioned Sir Jecra as he has the tendency to become a level-headed adult when the situation calls for it." I will have to move on and hope to reach the next region without defeat. Whatever or whoever made DreamLand truly is an impossible combatant" replied Sir Arthur as he got up to put the clay bowls in the water basin, next to the chimney, that serves as a sink." Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I saw a newcomer" agreed Sir Jecra as he too thought it's time to move on since there is nothing left for him here.

" Plus I'm sure I can leave Knuckle Joe in capable hands as long as my wife has a helping hand every once and a while" added Sir Jecra, implying that his friend's wife will lend a hand. Unlike Sir Arthur's beloved, Jerca's can still participate in DreamLand as she has the same skill level. Her DRL is Silica, much like herself when she was younger, and even though she is portrayed as a young lady she can pack a punch when she wants to. Silica has also prove to be a great playmate for Knuckle Joe as the two are as close as brother and sister. Though sometimes they get on each others nerves more times than one on a daily basis.

" I'm sure my wife will be glad to help Lady Garlude with Knuckle Joe. As for us I say we join the others at Red Canyon and reform the GSA" spoke Sir Arthur as he bows his head in the direction of Sir Jecra." Man, I can't believe its already been three years…" Sir Jecra trails as he remembers the faces of his allies and friends; simultaneously, his hands knitting together behind his head." Three years since this nightmare started and in the future it will end" spoke Sir Arthur as he went to gather the necessary equipment for their journey. This left Sir Jecra alone for a moment in silence until he heard Sir Arthur's wife give a high-pitched squeal. He immediately stands up and rushes out the door to see what his DRL was up to.

When Sir Jecra lays his eyes on Masher he could only crack a smile. His DRL could be seen carrying Sir Arthur's wife in it's giant hand while the other holds several pales of water." I never knew how useful and kind it can be" spoke the female as she giggles, looking up at the black visor of the DRL with a kind smile." Well don't get used to it, we'll be leaving shorty after Sir Arthur is done gathering supplies" said Sir Jecra, causing the smile on the woman's face too fade. After being set down by the giant DRL, Sir Arthur's wife walks up to Sir Jecra with gliding steps." So you are leaving for Red Canyon?… Can you promise me something?" asked the female as she gazes into Sir Jecra's eyes.

The owner of the giant DRL nods as he knows that what Sir Arthur's wife is about to say is important to her. Plus, he would never disrespect a lady no matter how nasty they are to him and if he did Sir Arthur would kill him for it." Promise me that… that my husband won't die alone" spoke the woman as she had some trouble voicing her fears in such subtle ways." You are the only woman I know that wants me to keep such difficult promises but their not impossible" replies Sir Jecra as he gives the female a comforting hug. She smiles and wipes away the beginnings of a tear from her eye.

After Sir Arthur came outside the two separate; after all, the two warriors have a journey to embark on." I promise…" said Sir Jecra softly, waiting for his friend who was giving the woman a loving good-bye kiss. Sir Arthur had to dig down deep to find the will to part from his beloved as he wanted to stay in the moment forever. Sadly, if he didn't stop there wasn't going to be another moment if he didn't succeed in his journey." Take car of yourself and don't forget to sharpen Galaxia since I won't get a chance to do it myself" said Sir Arthur's wife as she gazes lovingly yet sadly into the eyes of her husband. Likewise, her husband shares the same look before turning to leave like a solider off to war.

" I promise I will come back alive"

* * *

**A/N: ** I think is pretty good for the first chapter and that I have mixed up roles of the demon beast and bad guys to be the one who help the heroes/villains. Also the italics are for the reader to see and comes from the one who controls DreamLand. The second chapter is going to be okay as I will add more rules/ regulations to the game as done so in Mario Party 6 when there is a thing called 'Sabotage' and in SAoL where there are 'Immoral' beings that can't be harmed. I had this idea for so long that it was bugging the crap out of me. SO I am happy the way this chapter turned out and that I am putting Black Knightmare ( Sol of Courage) on **HIATUS** until I feel comfortable with my idea for that story.


	2. Promises

_**DreamLand**_

* * *

**A/N:** I have set up this chapter up as Sir Jecra and Sir Arthur fighting against the Boss of Green Greens and a few others. I really am not going to describe how they look mainly because we all know what they look like and if not there is a thing called 'Google'. Also, I am hoping to update another chapter soon after this one because it is really fun writing this story even thought it is only two chapters in at this point.

Also I don't think I made it very clear in the first chapter about the whole 'pain' thing and Aster Energy. So basically the creator can only be hurt if the DRL is hurt, the only time this does not apply is if they are engaged in a Spar. And Aster Energy can be used as attack energy in the event that Aster Fusion isn't used. It also sustains the DRL's form and will return to their dormant form in the event that the creator is unable to sustain a stable Aster Energy Level.

ANYWAYS, there is 3 other rules I have established that has a 50/50 chance of being used in this chapter. Rule One: If the challenger loses in battle or duel while on a quest the winner can take their DRL away and claim them as their own. Rule Two: If the challenger wins in Battle while on a quest the loser can Duel with them in order to reclaim their DRL and take the winner's DRL as well. Rule Three: If a third party is to intervene in either situations they automatically lose they DRL to the winner of the Battle/Duel. So technically the winner can win up to 2 DRLs in one Battle/Duel as long as it is on a quest. If it is on a journey to the end then these rules are invalid and if they where to go against these rules then all parties involved will lose their DRLs to the GameMaster.

In the event that there is more than one party intervening then the Battle will automatically turn into a 'Tournament' and the winner of the Tournament can have up to how many DRLs were participating ( min/max- 2 to 5). XD

* * *

Chapter Two: Whispy Woods

* * *

Butterflies are a common sight in Greens Greens along with a few gales of wind. It is particularly strong today as Sir Arthur had to bent forward in oder to keep both feet on the ground. Sir Jerca faired such better as he isn't born to be a light weight and had a such easier time advancing. It is only when his DRL stepped in front of them did he stop and gaze at the giant metallic being with confusion. In less time than a blink an explosion met the armor of the giant as it stood stalk still; consequently, Sir Jecra doubled-over from the pain resonating from their link. The explosion was obviously caused by a bond as another went sailing though the wind. This time it was Sir Arthur who deflected the bond as he used his DRL to slice it in half before it hit his friend's DRL again.

" Can you still fight?" questioned Sir Arthur as he helped his friend to stand upright again. With a grunt Sir Jecra nodded his head and cursed at his unawareness of sabotage, voicing his find to Sir Arthur." Someone must have used 'Sabotage' on this place, its probably… a bandit". Sir Arthur agreed as he surveyed the area, looking for anything that could have launched to the surprise attack." **ENEMY SPOTTED**" came from Masher before the DRL launched its flail into the distant brushes. There is a wail of pain before a creature half the size of Sir Jecra jumps out of the bush. It was a Poppy Bros, Sr.

In its hands are three bombs as it simply smiles at them before throwing all three of the explosives in their direction. Sir Arthur is about to attack when Masher steps in front of him, using its flail to block the explosions. Consequently, it caused Sir Jecra to bit his lip to keep from shouting profanity. Sometimes his DRL would do things against his command to protect him and his friend which is nice if if wasn't for the link that caused Sir Jecra pain in doing so. He loved the giant metal warrior as a dear friend of his and could understand that it simply was doing what it is dreamt to do. " Let us handle this Sir Arthur, if it what's challenge us then leave it to me" spoke Sir Jecra as he pushed his pain aside. Sir Arthur just stared at his friend before taking to the sidelines.

_DUEL!_

_Sir Jecra and Masher vs. Poppy Bros, Sr_.

The first one to make a move after the Duel has commenced is Masher as it swung its flail at the bomb thrower with tremendous power. The DRL's attack is dodged as the Poppy Bro, Sr. dances out of the way then proceeds to throw another bomb. The explosive meets the empty air as Masher quickly steps to side and lets it sail passed it. Sir Jecra could only watch as calling out commands is like giving a heads-up to the enemy; plus, the Duel rules don't allow him to fight with his DRL. Luckily he couldn't be harmed by the explosives as he was engulfed in flames caused by the bombs.

Masher didn't like how the bomb thrower intentionally threw its bombs at its creator even though it knew Sir Jecra will be unharmed. Its visor flashes red as it yanks its arm to free its flail from the crater it created. The Poppy Bros, Sr. saw its chance to attack while the deadly weapon is stuck in ground. It jumped on the shoulder of Masher and sets off a few dozen bonds right in front of its black visor. The force of the explosions sends the giant DRL tumbling backwards, nearly crushing Sir Arthur as its back meet the ground.

Because of the DRL's cylinder-shaped body it had difficult standing up but soon it turned into a fortunate position to steam roll its opponent. Using its feet to move itself forward, Masher came at the Poppy Bros, Sr. like a raging bull. The rolling of something so big rocked the ground as Sir Jecra had to spread his feet to keep his balance. Even though his DRL looked all bronze and not brains it can tell when it can turn its misfortunate into a powerful and unpredictable attack. The dark green cape it wore, similar to Sir Jecra's, didn't hinder its speed as it rolled over the bomb thrower. In the mist of defeat the Poppy Bros, Sr. set itself to self-destruct the moment Masher rolls over it. The scene was a kin to a rocket taking off towards the sky as Sir Jecra's DRL is sent skyward.

The pain came thought the shared link was like a bullet to the knee as Sir Jecra crashing to the ground on his knees. Not only does a Duel cause harm to the creator physically but also energy wise as certain attacks can take up a lot of Aster Energy. So when Masher came back down ,with a deafening crash and a large crater to cushion its fall, Sir Jecra couldn't move a muscle. But he could still smile and laugh as he had won.

_Game Point!_

_ Sir Jecra and Masher is Victor!_

After seeing his friend fall flat on his stomach, Sir Arthur rushed to his side to make sure he is okay. Meanwhile, the giant DRL began to glow before dissolving into bright particles of light, leaving behind an antique gold embellished emerald locket. Its chain glimmered in the sun's rays before a white gloved hand picks it up from the dirt it laid upon." Masher will need a three days rest at best to repair the damage done" spoke Sir Arthur as he hands the locket over to Sir Jecra who put it around his neck. " Seems like you will have to fight for me until we get to the forest" said Sir Jecra as he pulled the small golden star out from his breast plate. He held it for a few seconds as the star pulsed in his hands, sending waves of power throughout his system.

"OKAAAAY!"

The power of the WarpStar is akin to experiencing a power boost and a sugar rush at the same time causing Sir Jerca's pain to fade as quickly as they appeared. Sir Arthur only shakes his head as he lets go of his friend who marched forward as if his Duel happened ten weeks ago." It's a shame the same can't be done for Masher but then again that won't be fair according to the rules" spoke the golden knight as he followed after Sir Jecra. Suddenly, as strong gale catches the two travelers unawares; as a result, they are swept away in the wind with yelps of surprise along with a few butterflies drifting along with them.

When the twirling and spinning finally stopped both warriors fell flat on their backs as they took a second to collect their thoughts. " Ya know, I never knew the forest would draw us in like that" spoke Sir Jecra as he sat up, checking his neck to make sure his locket didn't fly of." Well that makes our journey less complicated yet it's strange that we haven't encountered anything except for a Poppy Bros, Sr." said Sir Arthur as he sat up and noticed that they were blown into a different part of Green Greens." I wouldn't speak to soon- LOOK!" Sir Jecra explained as he pointed east to a band of approaching Waddle dees led by a Waddle Doo.

Waddle Dees are considered as not a threat because they only wander around aimlessly. But in large groups they can cause trouble and with a plasma shooting Waddle Doo as the leader would make things head south fast." Let's avoid them for now and save our energy for bigger fish to fry" said Sir Jecra as he quickly grabbed Sir Arthur's cape and ran in the opposite direction. Sir Arthur couldn't disagree with Sir Jecra's statement but that didn't mean he agreed to being dragged for several meters. It is only when the dust settled that Sir Jecra released his friend and came to rest against a tree." Phew, I think I was better off fighting than running" said Sir Jecra as he swipes his brow free of sweat and takes in long breaths.

" I think it's safe to say that we are closer to the middle than the end thanks to your brash actions" said Sir Arthur as he stood to check his cape for any rips or tears. The cape was actually quite dear to him as it was the prize after a grand quest he and Me- his student went on and it served him well. The mystery of the cape is that it takes on the color of the wearer and give them the able to teleport. The downside is that it takes a lot of Aster Energy to teleport so Sir Arthur refrains from using it in case of dire situations. The upside of it is that teleportation isn't its only feature as it can make the golden knight sprout angelic emerald wings which allows him flight. There is also an attack he can use with his DRL in his Star Warrior form.

" I didn't rip it, did I?" asked Sir Jecra as he watches his friend check himself over." No, it's in perfect condition though I suggest you don't pull a stunt like that again" scolds Sir Arthur as he not only saw Sir Jecra as a good friend but as a second son to him." Yes Dad" joked Sir Jecra as he got up, having fully recovered from his mad dash deeper into the forest. As soon as they both were on their feet the two warriors began to walk inward to the forest center.

" I have the strangest feeling that we have been walking in a circle this whole time" said Sir Jecra as he could have sworn they passed the same pine tree three times already." That is just the way this forest is designed, rumor has it that even the trees can move from one place to another without anyone taking notice" spoke Sir Arthur. To be frank the golden knight agreed with Sir Jecra as not too long ago they encountered many of the same enemies. From harmless Waddle Dees and Twizzies to Grizzos and Poppy Bros. Jrs., all of which came in wave after wave. They are luckily to get breaks in between because the sheer number of enemies can tire anyone out and is that very same reason why the forest is difficult to transverse.

" We should have marked the trees we already passed so we wouldn't have gotten lost" reasoned Sir Jecra as he continued to walk with Sir Arthur now walking beside him." Doesn't mean we can't start now" said the golden knight his he unsheathe his sword to use a marker. Walking up to a nearby knocked-over tree, Sir Arthur studied its features for a moment before carving an 'X' into its bark. Thankfully, for them, the tree is dead so they didn't have to worry about mother nature coming to hunt them down." So every couple of trees you will mark them. Then maybe we might actually get out of this place" said Sir Jecra as studied the fallen tree also before turning his attention to the path ahead.

It took until sunset for Sir Arthur to call it quits for today and setup camp for tonight. The campfire was an easy task when one of the two has a weapon that can create fire upon will. It also served as an ax to cut away at fallen trees to make said campfire. Meanwhile, Sir Jecra had taken it upon himself to go look for food; mainly berries, nuts, and edible-looking fruit.

His trek through the forest set his senses on high alert as he would have to fend off anything by himself without the help of his DRL. He was actually lucky that he didn't depend on his DRL too such as he could be just as powerful without his fighting companion unlike others he had come to know. Even though he told himself not to think of that day during the times of the outbreak he couldn't tear his mind away from it.

The hollering of death, corpses laying everywhere he looked. The tears of his friend as he cradled his son who was being torn apart from the inside out by the night terrors he had every day. At the time they had been experimenting with Soul Fusion to see if it was possible to use it against Demon Beasts. The only one of them that could achieve such a thing was Sir Arthur's son because his DRL was made entirely of darkness and therefore had a more likely chance of success. Plus, he was the only child within the GSA period to have a DRL so early in life with monstrous amounts of Aster Energy.

The results were disastrous as they had created the ultimate Demon Beast in the process of trying to stop them from spreading. It went on a rampage for days and it was only when his friend's son ran out of Aster Energy did he separate from his DRL. Even then he seemed different, more quick to anger and violence than his once more docile self. It was at night that the child seemed to regain most of himself thanks to his DRL holding on to what little it can salvage. In fact, Sir Jecra believed it wasn't their fault that they couldn't control what they turned into. It was something or better yet a monstrosity far more powerful than will only can overcome.

It saddened him greatly that Sir Arthur could do nothing as he literally watched his own son be engulfed by the gruesome thing he gave permission to create. Even in such dire times Sir Arthur's son tried to make his father proud and stayed strong until the very end. An end that came too soon for anyone's liking. On that dreadful all involved lost the one thing that they could be proud to say was their greatest friend and son. He had lost the battle to the darkness they created and intern Sir Arthur had no choice but to kill his son.

Fortune or not, Sir Arthur never got the chance as he couldn't kill his own fresh and blood. No one held anything against him as they all shared the exact same feeling. It was because of a higher power that they could not intervene and stop the scene from playing out. So, Sir Arthur purposely lost and was thankfully spared his life and his DRL because he was given a second chance to fulfill what the GameMaster wanted. Still, Sir Jecra knew that his friend wouldn't harm a hair on his boy and that he could only hope once again that Sir Arthur's son had came back to his senses. Or at least put out of his misery.

" No, don't think like that" spoke Sir Jecra to himself as he shook his head to get rid of his last thought. The kid was like a son to him as well and such thinking would mean he had no hope even after three years since it happened.

Now out of his daydreaming, Sir Jecra realized that he had stopped in a familiar clearing. Raising an eyebrow the lavender warrior wondered if it was the same clearing he and Sir Arthur crashed in. The though was quickly dashed his he spotted a few apple tress around the edge of the clearing that was not in his memory." Well looks like it's my lucky day" spoke Sir Jecra to no one in particular as he makes his way over to the ripe-looking fruit.

Just when he is about to pluck an apple the leaves attached to the branches above shake loose and land on his head. He thinking nothing of it as his stomach begins to growl and takes up an arm full of apples, stuffing one in his mouth to calm his aching stomach. The apple Sir Jecra had in his mouth is nothing but a core of its former self by the time he reaches the campsite. Sir Arthur looks up from the flames of the campfire to see what his friend carried in his arms. Beside him is a humanoid-looking being who is comprised entirely out of golden flames with icy emerald eyes. The being had been with them ever since they were kids since it is Sir Arthur's DRL. In fact it's the only DRL Sir Jecra knows so far that can still fight while in their dormant form. Which it mainly conceals itself in Sir Arthur's scabbard.

" Good to see you up and about Galaxia" said Sir Jecra as he handed the being and Sir Arthur an apple. It wasn't everyday that the lavender warrior sees the weapon out of its dormant form and he is glad to have its company every once and awhile. Plus, ever since the war it had minimized all contact with others except for him and Sir Arthur. It was very close friend to Sir Arthur's son and an even closer friend to his DRL. When he finally snapped the sword had unwillingly spilt his blood against its creator as they battled. Til this day the golden weapon would rub itself arms absent-mindedly, trying to wipe off the crimson liquid.

The remained of the night is silent with the exception of chirping crickets and the crackling of the campfire. Even the stars on midnight seems especially bright to provided nature's nightlight when the flames died down.

* * *

The day was as perfect as it can be. Nothing was out-of-place and nothing was disturbing the peace. Anything that can breathe just sat back and relaxed in the sun without a care in the world. Not even rain could spoil such a perfect day.

" _Hey uncle, what are you doing?_"

The question came from a every young looking spherical boy as he gazed down at closed eyelids. The surrounding area was shaded by a plant windmill accompanied by a few colorful flowers. The one who had been asked the question opened one eye in a display of dark brown. It gazed up at the child with a mild look before closing again.

" _Relaxing, you should try it_"

The child frowned slightly at the response as he shifted to sit next to the one laying in the shade who was his uncle. He didn't gullying understand why his uncle wanted to relax when he could be sparring with him. Then again he didn't want to be yelled t if he took the others mask again. So he just sat there for what seemed like forever tom him.

" _Can we train now?_"

Came the boy's next question as he poked his uncle's side with his paw, frown still firmly in place. He could stubborn and determined to get his uncle to train him. And he'd be darned if he couldn't train at all today.

"_ No_"

" _Why not? _"

" _Because I said so_"

Well that was the fastest conversation he ever had in his life. But he didn't give up and at that point he persisted in poking his uncle's side. He even went as far as to poke his face and when that didn't work he took drastic measures. With a swift swipe the boy was up and running away with a metal mask clutched tightly in his little paws.

The uncle of the boy slowly rose to his feet and rudder his eyes clear of the haze of relaxation. Then proceeded to comb his fingers through his messy spiked blonde hair. After a few stretches and a a deep inhale the grown male went to chase after his nephew.

" _GET BACK HERE WITH MY MASK YOU TWERP!"_

_{-}_

When the boy finally ran out of breath he plopped his rump on the cool grass. He gazed up at the slowly moving clouds, feeling as he was the one moving instead of the white vapor. Soon he could hear the sound of slowly approaching footsteps while he laid on his back breathing heavy. If he didn't control his breathing he was sure he would have an asthma attack.

" **_Calm down before you make it worse_**"

The voice came from his shadow as it piled itself away from him. It was a scary when he first saw it a couple of weeks ago but now he was used to it hiding out in his shadow and using it to get around. It also was sort of his advisor through life when his uncle and or his father was busy on missions. So he followed his DRL's advice and took in deep breaths to calm his racing heart. That made him feel a lot better.

" **_Why do you always have to get into some type of mischief when your father is away?_**"

HIs DRL would always question his actions and is actually its way of scolding him without being too mean. He was still a kid after all and being quick to turn ugly could probably send his creator into shock. Plus, he was his best friend even though the child didn't understand that his DRL was apart of him. But that could wait until he was ready or figured it out on his own, either way the DRL will be there for him.

" _Because I'm bored and Uncle own't train me_"

The boy's DRL had an unreadable expression on its face before smiling with an equally unknown glint in its eye. Sometimes the boy didn't know what goes on in the head of his DRL and sometimes he wouldn't care as long as it involved having fun with him. But before he could ask a question he was interrupted by his uncle who stood at his head looking down at him.

" _Who said I wasn't going to train you?_"

"_No one_"

" E_xactly, now get up and have your weapon drawn and this time your DRL can't fight _"

The boy immediately hopped to his feet and spun to face his uncle with excitement glowing on his golden eyes. He handed the mask back before he drew out his wooden sword and began to train. The only reason why he was allowed to train at such a young age was because he was 'special' as said by his Uncle and Father. He only understood the part about training the most and being able to fight along side his father in the near future. Part of his training was also using Aster Fusion in different ways and seeing how it affected him. So far he had attempted Star Fusion but he kept passing out each time he and his DRL fused together.

All of the grown-ups thought it was because of his DRL being a dark type already. But his DRL was a good guy, how can it be 'dark'? Such its name was Nightmare but that was because he was a nightmare and couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Plus, it sounded cool like his Uncle's DRL Masher and his Father's which was Galaxia. He even had this strange ability to 'pull' DRLs with his mind but it made his head hurt too much to use it continuously or else he would black out again. Some of the people his father travels with call him a DRL magnet and lots of other things his uncle said were 'inappropriate'. It also would made his father make a funny faces.

" _Promise me you won't let those mean names get to you_"

The boy's father once said to him as his Uncle swiped his weapon sideways. He parred the attack with relative ease as he his small size didn't put him at a disadvantage. Using his violet foot the child kicked it out in front of him to nail his uncle in the abdomen. A grunt came from the adult before he separated from his opponent, the kick having winded him somewhat. But in the end he knew who was going to win because it always happened whenever they trained.

_Game Point! Beyond is Victor!_

It made the boy nearly bust a gut in laughter as he saw the look of awe in his uncle's unmasked face, having it knocked off when they were sparring. The rules were too confusing to get at first as a spar usually required his DRL to fight with him. But at awhile he realized, with the help of Nightmare, that they weren't sparing but fencing which was so close to sparing he could hardy tell the difference. That is, until he noticed that his uncle wasn't hitting him like he usually did, it was more like a poke. Then the realization really dawned upon the boy when he had thought back to a few minutes before. His uncle was simply getting his revenge.

After it all processed in his mind the boy could only smile as he had turned the tables on his uncle by using his weakness against him which was his tall height against a small opponent. It took several good hits to the stomach and one good aim to his uncle's sword arm to send him to the down disarmed. And he liked the way it sounded in his head when he won because he could now imagine himself fighting along side his father when the time comes.

"_Geez, are you trying to send me to my grave young?_"

His uncle was truly surprised how hard his nephew could kick and knew that he would have bruises. Also it showed that the boy was strong without the aid of his DRL and getting stronger and smarter with each truing session. He didn't even say they were actually sparing yet his nephew turning it into fencing without even noticing he learned an extremely valuable and powerful fighting technique. He just simply thought of it as a revenge when he was literally changing the game in his favor. Another reason why many warriors of the GSA called him 'special' and many more dark forces wanted his unique abilities. That's why he was tasked with training his nephew and protecting I'm at the same time.

Though it pained him to think about what would happen when he got older because when he reached a certain age he would have to choose what path he wishes to follow- good or bad. But as for right now he was happy knowing his nephew who is also the son of Sir Arthur has a good peaceful life in Green Greens.

{-}

He was a seven-year-old boy living happily with his mother, father, and uncle. His life was picture perfect until it all came crashing down. The boy's father was in tears as he held his son close to his heart. His breathing was shallow as his golden eyes began glazed over, unable to see his father clearly. Cold sweat dipped down the side of his chubby navy-blue face with flushed red cheeks. He felt like he was walking on the surface of the sun on a hot summer day and at the same time down in the arctic tundras of the oceans he had only heard fairytales about. What was happening to him?

" **_Don't worry, I'm here Beyond. Just keep listening to the sound of my voice_**"

" _N… Nightmare?_"

His throat hurt a lot even as he only whispered one word. His DRL sounded panicked and afraid as if something really bad had happened. It also sounded a little angry, did he do something wrong? Why was it so mad? He hates it when his friends are mad because it makes him think it was his fault. His father, on the other hand, froze as he stared down at his son. Did he just speak? Is he still alive?

" _Beyond, if you can hear me,… please say something…_"

The boy's father couldn't stop the quivering in his voice as he feared that his son's voice was his imagination. Yet he hoped that somehow his DRL had kept him alive since it could access his son's mind. He loosened his hold ever so slightly as he willed himself to stop crying over his son. No way was he going to let his own flesh and blood see him cry over him, much less be worried that he had made his father sad.

" _F…fa…ther_"

That was all Sir Arthur needed before hugging his son even tighter before someone else separated them. In his impaired vision the boy could just make out the outline of his uncle who looked a little beaten and shaken up.

" _Promise me you will never let them do that to him again_"

His uncle's words were directed at his father who nodded slowly and stood with his son in his arms. His round form blocked most of the scene around the boy, trying to make sure he didn't see the mess he had caused when he had no control over himself. Though the one thing he could see a lot of was the color red. Seriously, what happened?

" _Promise me… You won't let the Demon Beast free again_"

The boy's father nodded his again as he stared to drift to sleep. Whatever he did took a lot of energy out of him. But as he fell into unconsciousness he felt like he needed to make a promise to not only his father but everyone as well. It was a promise he didn't fully understand himself yet he felt it needed to be said for his and his DRL's sake.

" _I promise I won't lose myself to the dark_"

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to save the fight against Whispy Woods for the next chapter. And that this chapter was inspired by the song called Promises (Skrillex Remix) and a load of other songs like Monster, Living On The Edge, and Can't Be Saved. Plus, a few dub step songs that helped me create the fight scenes and a few melodic ones that helped me visualize the calm moments and the flashbacks that Sir Jecra has. This chapter was also inspired by a few scenes from Attack on Titian and Generator Rex if you are familiar with either animated series you can clearly see bits and pieces of similarity.

P to the S: I think I will continue to make adjustments to this story as I go along because I have received a review saying that the rules were a little confusing. Mainly it because I saw them as pictures or animations in my mind, sometimes its better explained visually in a picture than words. But please bare with me, Im still working out the kinks.


	3. Whispy Woods ( Part 1)

_**DreamLand**_

* * *

**A/N:** So we are finally here. The boss battle between Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra vs. Whispy Woods. But as you can clearly see this is only part one of the battle so it's not going to be over when you reach the end because I have a surprise for you. And it involves one of the characters listed in the first chapter. Also be aware that in this story anything can happen and that certain events in this story are not limited to the games only but also the anime as well. Just thought to let you know just in case something might happen and have someone say ' that never happened'. Also that I like 'what if?' scenarios so expect the unexpected in later chapters.

Also Im thinking of changing the title to DreamLand: Promises, because there are a lot that will be centered around promises. And because the first few chapters have or will have a lot of them to connect to the past that will sort itself out in due time. Enjoy the read! XD

* * *

Chapter Three: Whispy Woods

(Part One)

* * *

When the group of three woke up the next morning they were greeted by the chirping of twizzies and the sounds of various wide life. Sir Jecra as actually the first to wake up as he stretched out his muscles from the not-to-comfy ground. Even with a sleeping bag Sir Jecra had knots all over his lower back. Thankfully, they weren't too serious as all he had to do was stretch and walk it off like he always did. Next to wake was Galaxia, as silent as ever, which was an odd sight to any passerby since DRLs woke up at the exact same moment as they creators. Then again the sword was legendary and mystic with the power to tame and control any type of flame, even those of Hades.

It gave Sir Jecra a small smile before transforming back into the familiar four-pronged golden sword. Just then Sir Arthur quickly rose from his slumber with a yawn. The way he rose and the way he moved made Sir Jecra wonder if he had slept at all." I presume you slept well?" questioned Sir Jecra, voicing his thoughts." No really, I had the strangest dream and you know I don't dream on a regular basis" replied Sir Arthur as he started to roll up his sleeping bag. His friend raised an eyebrow, even though his back was turned, urging him to continue.

" I can't recall the dream in exact detail but it happened in this forest. There was something in the shadows of the tress watching me and it had red eyes. I'm not sure if it was a wild animal, a rogue DRL or just my imagination. But I could have sworn I have seen those eyes before. Anyway, it was just after the end of a battle that it revealed itself. At that point a woke up before I could make out anything" explains Sir Arthur as he refrained from imagining said red eyes. ' They look too similar to be a coincidence' thought the golden knight before dismissing the thought. ' No that would be impossible'.

" So you had another 'vision' then" said Sir Jecra as Sir Arthur would have these uncanny dreams that happened at the same time in reality when he said they would happen. Though they were once and a very long while as it was an ability lost over time and it was only until now did it resurface. This brought another question to Sir Jecra's mind, " Why are they coming back now?". Sir Arthur couldn't reply to his friend's question because he didn't know himself because they were more vague than he remembered. At least back then he could decipher them and act accordingly. Now, however, he didn't know what they meant and if his best guess was correct he hoped it would end peacefully. Or at least left the curse laid upon his son.

Not many people got the 'God of The Dead' seal and side quest. Let alone tell no one about it and try to defeat the boss all by themselves when they clearly needed more than one person to defeat it. He was still angry with himself for letting his son go on it alone with only his DRL for protection instead of several. Back then he was too stressed out by the numerous attacks happening everywhere else to give his son the attention he needed. If only he had been quicker then he could have stopped him from achieving Soul Fusion yet he was too late. All he could do was cradle his son and thank the GameMaster for sparing his life.

But with everything there came a price. His son was too powerful to even exist in DreamLand so the GameMaster made him sign a contract. In three years time he would have to kill the monstrosity they created when they tried to take the GameMaster's role. Fortunately, he hadn't gotten a single trace of his son ever since he let him go but the pain was still there because he was still just a boy. The way his son looked at him when he ran away felt like he died on the inside. There was so much sadness, hate, and hurt in those innocent golden eyes. At that point Sir Arthur let out a sigh as too many thoughts kept throwing him in a loop. Well, only time will tell and hopefully his time won't be up.

{-}

" Sorry"

That single word caused Sir Arthur to jump back into reality as he realized he was staring off to space. Recomposing himself, Sir Arthur walked passed his friend without a word, seeing as their items had already been packed and ready for travel. After several minutes of silence Sir Arthur turned his head slightly to regard his friend. He had no excuse for the way he acted back at the campsite and knew that the things he thought about was out of his controls. Plus, he still had fate in his son to return with a bright smile and paws spread wide for a much needed embrace." I apologize for my actions, I was just thinking of the possibility of the vision actually coming true" spoke Sir Arthur.

"No hard feelings, I know you well enough to know what you were really thinking. So don't start thinking of all the negative things that could happen and stay positive" relied Sir Jecra as he cracked a smile at his friend. It is impossible for either of them to lie to one another as they have known each other for far too long. They were practically born together with a powerful family line behind them. Sir Arthur's great-grandfather was the wielder of Excaliburn while Sir Jecra's great-grandmother was the wielder of Aegis. Both families were known for their leadership, swordsmanship, and superior defenses all across Green Greens to Red Canyon.

Sir Arthur simply smiles in return as before marking another tree. So far they hadn't ran into an already marked tree which meant they were on the right track. It is also quite peaceful as today is sunny and the breeze is refreshing in more ways than one. The mixture of shade, breeze, and sun made the atmosphere relaxing and if one isn't carefully the could find themselves falling asleep while standing. In this case, Sir Jecra's eyes became half-lidded as his hands linked together behind his head. Too bad it wasn't a mere stroll through the forest as they had a destination to reach far beyond the seemingly friendly forest.

The key word being 'seemingly' as the world around the two travelers grew more quite with each step. Not even a cappy popped up. This caused two suspicious eyebrows to raise as not too long ago they had passed a horde of them." Maybe we are getting closer to the end. But I seriously don't remember the forest ever being this quite before" said Sir Jecra as he surveyed his surroundings, often looking behind himself." Your right, it's almost unsettling" agreed Sir Arthur as he put a cautious hand upon the hilt on his DRL. Just as those words left the golden knight's mouth a few leaves shook loose from their branches.

The sudden movement and sound made Sir Jecra jump slightly as a surprise attack really wouldn't be his favor as his DRL is still recovering. Plus it happened before but this time it happened to several trees instead of just one." You know, back when I was gathering apple there was this tree that shook too and it stopped when I looked at it" spoke Sir Jecra as he was certain the forest might be alive or that the Boss of the place was controlling them." The last time we came through here we didn't encounter something so strange and the Boss usually waited for us to come to it instead of the other way around" reasoned Sir Arthur as he tried to dismiss his friend's uneasiness." It could also be a squirrel" added the golden knight as he smirked which caused Sir Jecra's eyes to narrow.

" I'M SERIOUS!"

After the shout rang throughout the forest for several seconds Sir Jecra calmed down and spoke with a more mild voice." What if what's happening now is connected to your dream?". Sir Arthur considers his friend's words for a brief moment before an apple falls on his head. This prompts Sir Jecra to chuckle despite his growing anxiety and picks up the apple. Taking a good look at it the lavender warrior found nothing wrong with it and decided to take a bite out of it. It is when he felt something swarm in his mouth did Sir Jecra spit it out, a worm is seen wiggling about on the ground. Now it was Sir Arthur's turn to chuckle as he watched his friend swipe his tongue and mouth vigorously.

The scene reminded the golden knight how his son and how he had been dared into eating a stink beetle. His face was priceless and he couldn't stop laughing as it was the hardest he ever laughed in his life. The happy memory served Sir Arthur well as it immediately dispelled his troubled thoughts. But that didn't go the same for his suspicion as he felt it heighten went the trees stopped shaking. It is only when they both heard a loud high-pitched chime from Galaxia did they ducked down out of reflex. Not a moment too soon a dozen large red apples come sailing passed their heads and into the foliage that surrounded them.

Then out of nowhere a WarpStar came and swept the two off their feet. As Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra were sent away the wind whistling through the trees rustled the leaves and revealed a pair of glowing red eyes. Within those eyes a vast amount of mystery could be seen along with an array of emotion. The most prominent being shock and confusion.

"_… Father?…_"

* * *

For the second time since they started their journey Sir Jecra and Sir Arthur found themselves being brought to a different place within Green Greens. When the mysterious WarpStar finally stopped it gently let them off in a large glade before zooming off to an unknown location. " This is the second in two days that we have been getting transportation to different places that never happened before" spoke Sir Jecra as he took in his surrounding for the nth time today. Thankfully nothing looked dangerous or out of the ordinary except for a giant apple tree smack-dad in the middle. This made Sir Arthur rise an eyebrow as they surely would have seen such a large tree before. In fact it puzzled the two that they didn't remember something so big in the forest.

Sir Jecra took a cautious step towards the giant tree that was bigger and wider than even Masher. Just when he was about to say something to Sir Arthur about how the tree was really creeping him out a root shot out from the ground. Then another and another in a constant wave until Sir Jecra was standing next to Sir Arthur again. The suddenness of the attack caused both warrior and knight to be put on high alert." Maybe this is the Boss after all" said Sir Arthur as he unleashes his DRL in a flash of flames and electricity. Even though Sir Jecra had his DRL on recovery that didn't mean he is out of the fight. He still had his punches and kicks that could demolish pure stone and steel.

The giant tree began to shake vigorously just like the trees from before only this time two hollow holes appeared on its trunk. Accompanied by the small holes is a loud cracking that creates another hole within the trunk but this one is larger. Looking at it as a whole Sir Jecra could say it looked like a face with a small twig ,with a leaf on it, being the nose. Meanwhile, Sir Arthur's words not long reached his friend but also the one who had followed them here through the skies by use of demonic-looking wings. The being is the one who also owns the red eyes as they study the golden knight and his traveling companion.

_BOSS BATTLE!_

_Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra vs. Whispy Woods!_

Sir Jecra and Sir Arthur soon find themselves dodging dozen of apples and captain stitches, which all fell from the branches of the giant tree. Sir Arthur used his DRL to slice though most of them as apples were no match for something as sharp as Galaxia. Sir Jecra was glad he decided to wear his armored gloves and shoes on the journey. It allowed him to punch and kick the captain stitches away without injury. Then a strong gale began to pick up as the giant tree opens its mouth up wide in a large inhale, trying to eat its opponents alive. Sir Arthur planted his weapon into the ground and held tight while Sir Jecra crutched beside with his hand on the hilt of the sword as well. Though the static had saved them from being swallowed alive it left them wide open to being struck be the roots laying right underneath their feet.

It sent the duo to their backs as their ankles are firmly held in an iron grip. It had enough pressure to break their feet off it it continued so Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra sliced and punched the roots away from them. The giant tree recoiled before more apples came flying their way." This thing doesn't have many attacks so there must be a pattern or some way to predict what's going to happen next" spoke Sir Jecra as he kicked another apple. It so happens that that particular apple had been explosive as a cloud of smoke appeared along with a deafening BOOM! right in the tree's face.

An idea immediately rushes forward in Sir Arthur's head." Sir Jecra can you use your shield to give me a boost?" asked the golden knight. At first glance none would have seen the shield strapped to the back of the lavender warrior. It had the same exact appearance of the locket with a giant diamond sapphire to match in the middle. Also, it was mainly due to fact that it blended well with Sir Jecra's armor and was hidden by his cape that Sir Arthur didn't give much thought about it until now. Sir Jecra unstrapped his shield from his back , seeing as it didn't hinder his movements he ran over to the golden knight.

" What do you have in mind?" questioned Sir Jecra as he knows when his friend had a plan brewing in his mind." If I could get into one of its branches I can cut down the explosive apples and you can throw them and since we are teammates no harm shall come to me" explained Sir Arthur as he is certain his simple plan can work." So we are basically giving it a taste of its own medicine" said Sir Jera as he prepared himself for being a launchpad." But we have to wait until it attacks with a gale each time so we can destroy it from the inside out" said Sir Arthur as the inside of any living thing is more vulnerable than the outside." Gotcha" is all Sir Jecra said before his friend ran forward and is boosted into the branches of the giant tree.

Of course it isn't going to be easy staying in the tree as Sir Arthur is akin to pesky fly in ones face. Not only did its roots move but its branches as well and more times than one did Sir Arthur almost fall out of the tree. Down below Sir Jecra seems as if he is enjoying this way more than he let on. He continues to punch one falling enemy after another with a wide smile across his hidden face." This is going to be a piece of cake" said the lavender warrior as he launched another captain stitch at the giant tree.

The tree is enraged by its opponent's comment and decides to use its gale to swallow its opponent whole. Seeing his chance, Sir Arthur cut down a explosive apple and tossed it at Sir Jecra who punched it into the tree's mouth. The gale abruptly stops as the tree realizes its mistake far too late as an explosion takes place in its trunk. The force is enough to set off a series of other explosions as the giant tree begins to shrink in size. A tear falls from its eye as Sir Arthur jumps down before the tree became too weak to support his weight.

_Game Point!_

_Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra is Victor! _

Sir Arthur sheath his DRL before letting out an exhausting huff of air. He hadn't realized how much Aster Energy he had used until his feet hit the ground again. He stumbles forward a couple of steps before regaining his balance." That thing sure had a lot of stamina, I'm done for today" said Sir Jecra as he took off his mask to wipe the sweat off his brow, the hot summer sun didn't make their situation any better." I agree, I think we should rest here for a few more hours before moving on. We at lest need some strength before heading out again" reasoned Sir Arthur as he sat down next to his friend." Wait a minute, if this was a boss battle and we won why didn't it leave something behind?" questioned Sir Jecra as he looked back at where the giant tree laid.

His question is quickly answered as the giant tree began to grow again but this time it didn't stop at its original height. It became twice as big compared to it's former self with a angry glare on its face than the once plain one. It roots became so big it looked as if it could stand up and walk if it wanted to. Even its apples grew in size, becoming as big as Sir Arthur's himself. Apparently, Whispy Woods wasn't some beginner's Boss as it has a second form after the defeat of the first. On the other hand, the being hiding within the shadows grew worried as the tree might actually end up killing its opponents. Maybe it was time for him to intervene?

"**_No. Be patient and wait for the moment to aid, reveal yourself then_**"

Right, he had to be patient and listen to his friend. If he came in too early he might make things woese and if he came too late he would miss his chance. He is certain that the very moment he saw Galaxia that the man in front of him is his father. But like he said he had to be patient even though he really wanted to show his father how much he had grown over the past three years. Maybe it was fate that brought him back to his home on the same day his father was leaving it.

There were a lot of promises he had kept and he is glad he kept this one because he had become strong and he had mastered the very thing that tore them apart.

" _Promise me you will become strong and stay yourself_"

Then the second battle began.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so it was not the most amazing fight ever against Whispy Woods and I found myself trying to think of what if Whispy Woods was more dangerous than a mere beginner's boss? Like he could actually kill someone if he really wanted to or because someone 'marked' up a lot of his trees. Also what if Whispy Woods was simply trying to protect Acorne or Lovely ( from the anime) because he or she could produce the all-cure maximum tomatoes? Do you know how much a gal or guy would pay someone to get one of those tomatoes? Because any greedy person would pay a fortune to send out a horde of hunters to get at least one tomato.

P to the S: I have more in store in the next chapter because as you can see this chapter was relatively short. Then again, it makes it easier for me to plan out what's going to happen if I keep it short and simple compared to my other stories. Oh! and if you have any questions regards the rules or the story so far don't be afraid to drop a PM or a review. But if it is a PM I am more likely ( a 50/50 chance) to response faster than a review. XD


	4. Whispy Woods ( Part 2)

**DreamLand**

* * *

**A/N: ** So, I have been updating these chapters like one after another. Mainly its because I write two chapters back-to-back and only update one. The reason why I do this is when I have a writer's block I can still update a chapter while still having one leftover. Also, It keeps the story on track as I can open up multiple chapters at the same time to make sure I didn't miss anything or don't repeat events that already happened. Plus I have the tendency to say the same thing over and over again without really noticing it as the same thing I have already written a dozen times before.

Anyways, this is likely to end up as a medium to long chapter that involves a lot of flashbacks and the end will probably lead to a back story that involves what had happened during, and possibly after, a three year absence. It will explain things like the war against demon beasts already happened but their still a problem as someone is turning creators and their DRLs into them.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I will only do this every so often so I won't get in trouble and this is for the previous chapter since it didn't have one: All Kirby character's belong to HAL, I do not own them to any degree. XD

* * *

Chapter Three: Whispy Woods

( Part Two)

* * *

_Sir Arthur sheath his DRL before letting out an exhausting huff of air. He hadn't realized how much Aster Energy he had used until his feet hit the ground again. He stumbles forward a couple of steps before regaining his balance." That thing sure had a lot of stamina, I'm done for today" said Sir Jecra as he took off his mask to wipe the sweat off his brow, the hot summer sun didn't make their situation any better." I agree, I think we should rest here for a few more hours before moving on. We at lest need some strength before heading out again" reasoned Sir Arthur as he sat down next to his friend." Wait a minute, if this was a boss battle and we won why didn't it leave something behind?" questioned Sir Jecra as he looked back at where the giant tree laid. _

_His question is quickly answered as the giant tree began to grow again but this time it didn't stop at its original height. It became twice as big compared to it's former self with a angry glare on its face than the once plain one. It roots became so big it looked as if it could stand up and walk if it wanted to. Even its apples grew in size, becoming as big as Sir Arthur's himself. Apparently, Whispy Woods wasn't some beginner's Boss as it has a second form after the defeat of the first. On the other hand, the being hiding within the shadows grew worried as the tree might actually end up killing its opponents. Maybe it was time for him to intervene? _

_"_**_No. Be patient and wait for the moment to aid, reveal yourself then_**_" _

_Right, he had to be patient and listen to his friend. If he came in too early he might make things woese and if he came too late he would miss his chance. He is certain that the very moment he saw Galaxia that the man in front of him is his father. But like he said he had to be patient even though he really wanted to show his father how much he had grown over the past three years. Maybe it was fate that brought him back to his home on the same day his father was leaving it._

_There were a lot of promises he had kept and he is glad he kept this one because he had become strong and he had mastered the very thing that tore them apart. _

_" Promise me you will become strong and stay yourself"_

_Then the second battle began. _

Sir Arthur should have known when that the giant tree wouldn't go down so easily as it continues to grow in size. A few helicopters and leaves came free and drifts ground to the ground some are purple while others are blue unlike the natural green. "Apparently mother nature is rooting for the tree" said Sir Jecra as he unintentionally made a pun and snickered." Get it? 'Rooting' for the tree because it has roots" explained the lavender warrior which made Sir Arthur sigh." I hardly think its the time to be making puns" spoke the golden knight as he resist the urge to face-palm." Just trying to make our situation more fun" replied Sir Jecra as the tree finally stopped growing.

It takes no time at all for the giant tree to attack with its roots in an attempt to crush its opponents. Sir Jecra used his shield to protect himself as the attack is a lot more swift and couldn't dodge out of the way in time. What made it difficult for Sir Arthur to cut away at the the roots is because they sprouted a dozen spikes that could pierce through his armor if he isn't careful. Sir Jecra grunted as the root lays all its weight on the shield, seeing this, Sir Arthur springs to his rescue. With one clean side swipe of Galaxia the root is cleaved in half and the giant tree screeches.

Its leaves turn red as blood before the ground began to shake, making Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra lose their balance. First there is one long study root ripping free of the earth then another and another- all coming from around the giant tree. As a result, it is able to left itself up into the air by five yards and tower over its two opponents. With tremendous force the giant tree came crashing back down, creating a shockwave to traverse the glade and knock the knight and the warrior up into the air." We can't even touch it now" said Sir Jecra as he braces himself for the fall back down to the ground.

" Since it is a tree we could try cutting off its source off power or cut off what is gathering said power" spoke Sir Arthur as they came crashing down. Luckily, they have armor on so most of the shock was absorbed throughout the metal but that didn't mean the pain isn't there. Sir Jerca groans as he stands up again, using his shield as support while Sir Arthur did the same with a grunt. " So we just need to cut its roots off but how many are there? It would takes us forever" reasoned the lavender warrior before wincing in pain. The giant tree could be seen enjoying the look of pain on its opponents' faces as it let out a hearty mocking laugh. The lavender warrior scowls as he didn't like being laughed at by things weaker than him much less a plant." I'll give you something to laugh at you over grown twig" said Sir Jecra before sending a fury of punches towards the giant tree.

The Aster Energy gathered around each punch is released in a light blue light which Sir Jecra calls ' Vulcan Jab'. The attack requires little energy but can cause a lot of damage if done correctly. Several rays or spheres of light collide with the tree that causes it to skid backwards a couple of feet. Burns appear on its bark as the smoke from the attack clears, obviously the giant tree is prone to long range attacks." Maybe if we stick to long range attacks we can defeat it" said Sir Jecra as the tree looked ready to attack again.

Sir Arthur would have agreed with his friend if not for the chime of Galaxia in his hand. Though it could not verbally communicate with him in its current form he knows what it is saying. It wants him to use 'Sword Beam' but in order to do that he would have to use Aster Fusion and stay still long enough for a sizable amount to build up. Even then, in their current situation, the golden knight isn't sure the attack would send the forest Boss down for the count. But it is better than nothing plus if it is successful he didn't have to worry about being attacked again.

"Sir Jecra, I need you to keep it busy for me fora little while" spoke Sir Arthur, dodging a root in the process. Sir Jecra didn't understand Sir Arthur's words completely as his attention is split between him and the giant tree. That is until a flash of golden light caught his eye before a pillar of flames nearly scorches his cape. The light cause a brief silence as the giant tree wonders what its opponents is up to and Sir Jecra smiled." Looks like your in for a 'Mega Tag-Team".

Flames immediately vanish as quickly as they appear, the cause being a magenta lance embellished in amethyst and large angelic lavender wings. Two red eyes glared through a platinum white mask with a vast amount of power. The golden heads atop its head glimmer in the sunlight along with a white pink-cross shield and matching armor. This being is known as a 'Star Warrior' and among the greatest it is known as:

Galacta Knight

It is the result of when Sir Arthur and his DRL successfully fuse together. A magnificent sight that could only be beheld at the gates of Heaven. Or in this case, when a situation proves to be too dangerous for a creator to handle one their own. Sir Jecra turned to face the giant tree with a glint in his eyes. When the newly formed warrior touched the ground the grass is burnt to a dark-grey color. Galacta Knight's red eyes never leave the giant tree as he takes a step forward. This prompts the tree to take an involuntary 'step' back as it fears it can actually be burned down to a heap of ashes.

" **_Challenge me if you dare, but it would be unfair if we fight two on one. So I suggest you have your friend join you_**" spoke Galacta Knight.

His personality was a little different from his former one as he is a lot more reserved and follows the rules to the letter no matter how many times it put them at a disadvantage. Yet at the same time it made him more observant and calculating which Sir Jecra greatly respects as he saved his life countless times in the past. Galacta Knight could also be intimidating when he wanted to and it is always works in negotiations, Battles, and Duels. But it was only when there is no other option or things have been dragging on far too long does Sir Arthur use Aster Fusion. It also takes a lot to maintain something so powerful as Sir Jecra couldn't stay fused together with Masher for more than ten minutes.

Te giant tree considers its opponents words as it could use a helping hand as well. The most capable would be Lovely since she has a second form as well. So even if it lost its opponents still had to deal with an enraged flower. Not that it will reveal this information as it simply nods to the warrior's words.

Soon enough the giant tree uses its roots to call forth Lovely who crawls over to its side by the use of its same roots. She may be small now but when she really gets into it she could become a beast. Or a Demon Beast to be more exact.

_BOSS BATTLE!_

_Galacta Knight and Sir Jecra vs. Whispy Woods and Lovely_

Sir Jecra is slightly hesitant in harming something so… cute and threat-less. It hardly seems fair as they are battling an actually flower that looks like it wouldn't even hurt a Twizzy. Its pale yellow face, light orange petals, along with its big glossy brown eyes looked too innocent to kill." I'm not sure this is fair" said the lavender warrior as the flower continues to smile at the duo." Don't be fooled, if Whispy Woods chose the flower as its teammate there must be more than it appearance" explains Galacta Knight as he prepares his Sword Beam." Okay… If you say so and try not to get crushed" replied Sir Jecra as he readied his hands for another assault of punches." As long as you do what I ask then you have no need to worry" said Galacta Knight as he closed his eyes, encasing himself in a multi-color crystal barrier to cancel out any sound or attack that may reach him. At this, Sir Jecra takes it as a sigh to start defending as the giant tree lifted itself above the ground once more.

Meanwhile, the being hidden within the shadows starts to become antsy as the sight of the flower known as Lovely comes within view. He had battled the flower once in the past and knows what its capable of. If it manages to achieve its second form while the battle is still going or Whispy Woods is defeated it would spell disaster. His paws dug into the bark of the tree they rest upon without him taking much notice until his DRL's voice returned.

" **_Calm Down, it is nearly time. Just give them a few more minutes_**"

The mysterious being let out a heavy sigh, not too loud to hear yet at the same time it probably won't be heard by the ones he is observing. He takes his paw away from the tree to see that he has a few chirps in his palm. He gives it a curious look. Trees don't lose their bark unless its dying. Could the battle really take up that much energy? If so, one tree and a plant couldn't use that much energy to cause such an effect on the forest. There must be other force at work, but who or what?

{-}

Sir Jecra had an easier time than he thought fighting off two opponents at the same time. Mainly it is because the flower didn't seem as kind as it looks. The moment he got up-close-and -personal it smacked him so hard it sent him reeling backwards and falling onto his back. His jaw throbs with a dull ache as he rolls out of the way of a thick tree root. He he got too close the flower would attack and if he got to far the giant tree will use its roots to drag him back over. No matter how mismatched the pair of plants looks they would work together like a well-oiled machine. Likewise, Sir Jecra and Galacta Knight could do the same if it isn't for the latter having to take so long to build up Aster Energy.

The lavender warrior wanted so mush to ask when his friend would be ready but he knows that it will break both of their focus. So Sir Jecra keeps fighting with his punches and kicks, using his shield when a root tried to crush flower even started _talking_ and it was the sweetest voice Sir Jecra ever heard next to his own son's. It also cause a haze to cover his mind as the tiny plant kept babbling something along the lines of a melody. The lavender warrior shook his head vigorously as he found his movements slowing down and his reaction time being dramatically delayed. It is a wonder why the giant tree hadn't taken advantage of it yet.

Then again, he is just protecting Galacta Knight as he could only hope that the knight had stored up a sizable amount of energy enough to at least destroy one of the plants. On cue with that thought, Sir Jecra heard the all-promising sound of breaking crystal. Galacta Knight had stored up as much energy he could draw within himself and a little from the forest he managed to siphon. When he broke down the barrier surrounding him he is glowing a fiery golden color as he raises his lance up high into the air. The two plants look nervous as they could also feel the energy radiating off of the angelic warrior.

" I'm ready when you are" spoke Sir Jecra as he charged up his mot powerful attack: Rising Break. " Good, because this will be our final attack" responds the angelic warrior as he releases his pent-up energy outward on cue with his friend. The electricity crackles from his clutched fists flies through the breeze as the lavender warrior and Galacta Knight attack simultaneously. Their powers combine together to form a dragon-like flame which roars in the face of the giant tree. Its emerald-amethyst eyes are the last thing the tree sees before it is engulfed in an intense heat. The giant tree screeches again and attacks the flame by whipping its roots about. The dragon persist as it spreads its wings far and wide, the breeze causing the fire to spread. As a result, the flames it has created surround the two plants. Sir Jecra and Galacta both becoming mere blurs to the naked eye.

The flower is soon overwhelmed as well as her petals are scorched with the same heat and intensity. She watches wi tears in her eyes as her friend is eaten away by their opponents' latest attack. All of the giant tree's roots suddenly spasm as the destructive flame wraps itself around the its trunk. The flame's mouth opens one more time and with tremendous force the fierce dragon snaps the giant tree in half. In that split second of silence the flower's heart is broken. The fierce monstrosity disappears in a burst of flames leaving its two former exhausted creators behind.

_Game Point!_

_Sir Arthur and Sir Jecra is Victor!_

Sir Arthur is immediately separated from hid DRL upon touching the ground along with Sir Jecra falling flat on his rump. They both had put their all into that last attack and both are certain they defeated the giant tree and the flower." Looks like we got two birds with one stone" said the lavender warrior as he couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to. The golden knight nodded in agreement before reaching for his WarpStar that lays beside him. At that very instant a thick vine cuts off his path and smashes into Sir Arthur. It was enough to send him to the opposite end of the glade as a mild chuckle transversed the breeze. There was no time for shock as Sir Jecra found himself bolting upright to look ahead. There standing or rather planted before him is the flower and it too has a second form.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

There was no possible way that the tiny flower could have survived an attack like that but there it stood in all its vine glory. Its glowing venomous eyes are deceitful and dark as its once harmless petals transform into yellow swift flicks of the green vines the flower and Sir Jecra and Sir Arthur dancing before her. Even in their exhausted state they found it within themselves to keep fighting. But sooner or later they would be captured and surely killed in the process.

On the other hand, the two warriors had a hidden helper who launches into the fight with the protest of his DRL left behind. He couldn't just sit here and wait for the perfect opportunity that would never come because it would pointless then. So he came to the rescue as fast as he can, becoming a black blur that cut through the vines that held his uncle and father. He didn't have much time to explain his sudden appearance as he rushed towards the flower at blindly speeds. It was possible that his father didn't know who he was or that he saw him at all. Which at the moment it didn't matter as long as his father and uncle survives.

Sir Arthur is completely taken by surprise as a black blur came rushing at them. At first he thought it was another enemy come to ambush them but then it or rather who cut the vines loose that would have surely been the cause of their death. It didn't register in Sir Arthur and Sir Jera's mind why the mysterious being decided to show up in the nick of time to save their hides. A bit too close to be a mere passerby doing 'what was right at the time' even as they are utter strangers in danger. Most would shout, announcing their presence and their reaction time to the tree's attacks wouldn't be as swift as the black blur before them unless they knew of the attacks or fought the tree before." Whoever he or she may be, we can't sit and watch while they end up getting killed" spoke Sir Jecra as he attempted to stand but something held him firmly in place and it isn't the vines. The lavender warrior's face became twisted with confusion as his body refused to move and likewise for Sir Arthur.

They knew this feeling of restriction well as it is commonly known as Fear. It was one of the only things that could bring a grown man to his knees and beg for mercy upon his soul. But that didn't mean the golden warrior and lavender warrior are going to give in to it so easily. Not when the familiar scent of dread and hopelessness brought forth a voice of the past.

" **_Cease your struggling for the moment you are free you will be in the way_**"

Both warriors instantly stop in their attempt of freedom.

They knew that voice from a long time ago.

Three years to be exact.

And the last time they had ever heard it was within the shadow of a fleeing form.

A form that is none other than Sir Arthur's son.

" If he is here then that must mean..." Sir Jecra couldn't continue as he simply refused to believe what his eyes are seeing after the identity of their 'rescuer' became clear. It was too impossible, the chances of meeting in the same place as it began is one in a million. But here he is, defending them with tooth and...wings? Sir Arthur himself is left speechless, unable to protest as that single voice rose gratitude, joy, and hope to his heart.

"Beyond has returned home"

Yet, at the same time the assault of the black being is at its end red eyes came to greet bronze and emerald' Sir Arthur's heart fell. His visions are predicted to be true as the figure in front of him steps away from their dying opponent.

_Game Point!_

_Beyond is Victor!_

As if hearing the voice of the one who brought him into the world the black form steps towards the duo, demonic wings still flaring along with the flames that ripped the flower to shreds. The bone of golden horns curled like a ram against the sunlight within the glade and gave the dark creature all the more ominous air. Then with a meek smile the dark creature offers their reply.

" Actually I have never left"

Sir Arthur is a little slow in his movements as he stands along with Sir Jecra. Normally the following scene would consist of a loving reunion of father and son. Yet, Sir Arthur did not do that, in fact he did the complete opposite. Instead of crying tears of joy and hugging his boy like death would come and claim his life the golden knight felt anger over come him. How dare his only son hide from him for so long. That is just plain selfish and unreasonable, not a single excuse in the world would prevent the pain Sir Arthur is going to deal his son." If you think you can waltz in here like nothing as ever happened your are deathly mistaken" spoke Sir Arthur with a pint of venom that could kill a boar. Sir Jecra, as the uncle, decided it was best to stop the fight before it began." Come one Arthur, Beyond is still just a kid and I know you wouldn't kill him to save your life" said the lavender warrior as he steps between his friend and nephew.

Sir Arthur did not cease his glaring as the grief and sadness were wiped out with apparent rage. The dark creature, now addressed as Beyond, took a few steps back as he did not expect such a violent reaction from his father. Maybe he should have listened to his DRL and wait for the perfect moment. Then again, he should have considered the consequences of his actions and act accordingly. He has been MIA for three years after all and his mother is probably worse than his father, he shivered at the mere thought. As for now, he needed to at least explain himself before his father decides to push his uncle aside and kill him.

" Just let me explain what happened beside the fact that I have taken so long to face you again" spoke Beyond as he folds his wings and stands before Sir Arthur. In all honest the only thing between him and death is his DRL keeping movement down to a minimum thanks to the natural effect he has on people- petrification." Fine, but don't expect me to just welcome you back like any loving father. You have lost that privilege the moment you showed your face and you will it back in due time" replies Sir Arthur as he reels his anger back in so that he wouldn't clobber the living daylights out of his own flesh and blood." Good to know we can all agree on something. Now, I suggest we get a move on before anymore surprises come to greet us" spoke Sir Jecra as he moves around his friend to look for an exit.

It takes about another five hours for the group of three to reach the end of the forest with the help of Beyond who knows the forest the most seeing as it was his temporary home. The trek is a silent as death itself as neither father nor son wished to speak or in the latter's case they were afraid to speak. Beyond had never seen his father so anger with him before but at the same time he knows he deserves the cold shoulder until his father is ready to hear his life after their separation. He also knows, from his younger life, that his father can be quite strict and stubborn in his decisions. This left them in an awkward tension and Sir Jecra didn't like it one bit.

" So,... since you two can't speak direct to each other how about you tell your uncle what has happened to you since we last met?" questioned the lavender warrior as he had to break the ice somehow. Sir Arthur didn't have much of a response as he just kept walking while his son trailed as far behind as possible. " Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell a story to pass the time... And I prefer to go by my proper name" said Beyond before adding the last sentence as an afterthought. This caused the golden knight to tense ever so slightly as he knew where his son would begin his story and he had every right to tell it. After all, he couldn't stay angry at his son forever and would eventually welcome him back; plus, he was the one who gave him the name worthy of his respect as it was also his own rank. " Of course, but I will never get used to calling my nephew Meta Knight. It makes me feel old and your still too young for such a name" replies Sir Jecra as the forest gives way to a wide open twilight plain. Beyond looks up at the first stars in the sky before they set up camp for tonight.

When all is settled and another campfire is lit, Sir Arthur gives his son a look that wants him to begin what Sir Jecra asked of him. On any normal day Beyond would have started any story out at a happy or funny moment but he had the feeling it was not the time or place to be joking around and laughing to his heart's content. Thankfully, his DRL had given him an idea of where to start which was the most reasonable beginning.

" Let's see,... Maybe after I ran away would be a good place to start..."

* * *

**A/N:** So basically there was a little creativity going on as I didn't want to spend most of the chapter on a fight against a giant tree and his plant partner Lovely. I also had done some research on all the attacks each character can do/ capable of doing so far and came to realize that the game characters' abilities have been dramatically handicapped because of programming known as CPU and if you are not battling against a real person then you have yet to see a Boss' full potential. That why I made Whispy Woods a little harder to defeat and I found myself shifting to a different focus point that caused a lot of things I had planned for this chapter be left out.


End file.
